


A Pair of Gloves

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gloves, M/M, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of how a couple shared a single pair of gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from otp-imagines-cult: "Imagine your OTP out walking in cold weather. Person A has a pair of gloves and Person B doesn’t. Person B’s hands are cold, so Person A gives them one of their gloves and holds their other hand to keep them warm."

Shintarou was greeted by the sight of a winter wonderland when he opened the curtains, revealing the familiar city of Tokyo covered under blankets of snow. Which explained the coldness that had somehow crept into their flat.  

Brief moans came from behind him that belonged to the almighty emperor himself, Akashi Seijuurou, who was currently hidden deep beneath the thick quilts on their bed.   

Shintarou hated the cold himself, very much indeed. The morning chill in the cold winter was always unforgiving as it has been since the moment he was born. But his hatred of the cold did not seem to rival Seijuurou's own. There were a few instances where Seijuurou refused to emerge from within the warm quilts, preferring to stay inside the comfortable warmth. It took Shintarou a great deal of patience to even get the redhead out of bed at certain times.   

Today was one of those days.   

"Seijuurou, it's already nine ol' clock. When are you ever going to get up?" said Shintarou as he crossed his arms, frowning at the protruding lump on the bed. They do have a class at ten after all, and neither of them could afford to be late for their lectures.   

The redhead emerged from within the warm confines of the quilts. "Give me ten minutes, Shintarou," Seijuurou said sleepily, before he sank back into the covers, disappearing from other's sight once more.   

Shintarou knew how the other hated the unrelenting cold weather so much, but he still needed to get up regardless. He gave Seijuurou enough "Ten minutes" since half past six this morning.   

"You've said that for the umpteenth time. Get up right now." Shintarou demanded, trying to pull the covers off of Seijuurou. He was unsuccessful, for the redhead had held on to the quilt tightly, preventing it from being pulled off.   

_"Seijuurou."_ Shintarou's voiced dropped low.   

"This time for sure, Shintarou. Please wait outside." came the muffled voice from beneath the covers. At first, Shintarou was unconvinced, but he gave up because the other refused to loosen his grip on the covers.   

"Fine." He sighed defeatedly, giving up on his pursuit of getting the other out of bed. "But this is the last ten minutes I'm giving you."   

"Thank you. I appreciate it." came Seijuurou's muffled voice.   

"Don't be ridiculous." Shintarou huffed in return as he got up, reaching the doorway before he added. "I did nothing to deserve your gratitude." before he closed the bedroom door behind him.   

To be frank, Shintarou was sure that Seijuurou wasn't going to come out of the bedroom door. Yet he did. And what's more, he was surprised when he felt Seijuurou's arms snaking from behind his back around his shoulders, pulling him close. His head leaned backwards with his emerald eyes meeting the other's rubellite ones.   

"I-I see that you're finally up." Shintarou stuttered, surprised and flustered by how close their faces were.  

"Good morning." Seijuurou murmured, planting a kiss on the tip of Shintarou's nose. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said, a warm smile graced upon his lips before he moved away, leaving behind a very flustered Shintarou, evident by the red glow that was emanating from his face.  

"T-Took you long enough." Shintarou grumpily said, though the shade of red remained on his features, which only made Seijuurou giggle quietly to himself.   

The harsh cold weather was, even more, evident once they've stepped outside of their flat complex. Soft, fluttering snow fell from the skies as they tread across the thin blankets of pristine white snow that covered the once dull grey roads.   

"It's quite astonishing to see this much snow covering the roads in just one night." Seijuurou commented as he looked around the cityscape, which had turned into a winter wonderland of some sort.   

"I suppose so." Shintarou responded. He wasn't too fond of the snow itself. It wasn't always as good as what novels, films or television makes it out to be. Sometimes the snow would be powdery, other times it would be slushy, which was the worst type of snow imaginable in Shintarou's opinion.   

"And what are those odd-coloured gloves?" asked Seijuurou, pointing at Shintarou's gloves which weren't in the same colours, but instead in red and green.   

"It's my lucky item, of course." Shintarou pushed his glasses as he responded in a matter-of-fact tone before he looked at Seijuurou's bare hands.   

"Where are your gloves?" asked Shintarou. It was odd that the redhead didn't bring wear any gloves today. He hated the cold very much after all.   

"Ah, I've somehow left it at home." Seijuurou said, rubbing his hands together to give himself a bit more warmth. "No matter, this will have to do for now."   

Without a word, Shintarou took his red glove out of his left hand and promptly put it on Seijuurou's hand. This action somehow confused the red-haired male, though.   

"Then, what about my other hand?" Seijuurou asked, puzzled by the other's actions.   

Shintarou's now bare left hand reached out and held the other's right hand firmly, their fingers intertwined with one another. Warmth gradually spread from the tip of their fingers.   

Seijuurou was surprised, but nevertheless, his lips curled slightly upwards, forming a small smile as his grip tightened, embracing the warmth that emanated from Shintarou's hand.   

"Thank you, Shintarou." said Seijuurou. "I really appreciate it."   

"This is nothing to be thankful for." Shintarou retorted, yet he held the other's hand tightly, giving a firm squeeze in response. "It's only natural."   

And this was the tale of how a couple shared a single pair of gloves. 

_The End._


End file.
